


Marcel & Stud

by ThoseBrownEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, marcel kink, stylison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseBrownEyes/pseuds/ThoseBrownEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has got a thing for Harry's Marcel character and they start using it in the bedroom as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcel & Stud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Mia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Mia).



> Basically this is just Larry smut and Marcel kink.

Harry was in his and Louis' shared hotel-room. The sun was settling over rooftops outside the big window and reminded Harry that Autumn had taken them by storm. At first he felt unsure about the time of year changing, but the feeling disappeared and relaxation hit him when his phone blasted out some Fogging Molly. For only a few second he enjoyed the music, oh so he enjoyed it, then he answered. Louis' heavy breathing came through and all Harry heard was Louis' seductive voice talking to him. 

\- "I'm on my way back. I want you. You know what to do" Then Louis hang up. Harry surely knew what to do, it was something Louis had been obsessed with ever sense that silly music video in July. You could call it a new kink of Louis'. And Harry was never against trying new things at all, it's a plus that Louis wanted to spice things up once in a while. 

Harry got ready, as ready as he could get without his hairdressers creating that nerdy licked back style. He tried, though, he really did because satisfying Louis was all he cared for. He breathed Louis. Louis Louis Louis. He was nineteen and in love, simple as that. Those who told him that was wrong clearly had never met their own Louis. 

Louis came home, Harry could hear the door slam shut behind his lover and footsteps getting closer, and closer. Harry's heartbeat increased tremendously with each cracking sound in the floorboards. The bedroom door opened and light from the hallway ceiling flew into the room along with Louis standing in the door. Harry was leaning back on his elbows trying this absolute best to make Louis as excited as he made Harry on the phone. 

\- "Hello there, stud. Want some help with your homework?" Harry wondered, his voice dripping with both innocence and cunning. Louis took in Harry's appearance. The glasses hiding his batting eyelashes, his bare chest with a tie hanging lazily around his neck, the -oh so- preppy school boy pants that had the button undone and let's not get started on his hair. 

\- "Only if we need to practise sex education" Louis smirked, making those crinkles on his nose appear. He often complained about them, saying they made him look to childlike whenever he tried to be sexy around Harry who only laughed at Louis' whining. They only turned Harry on even more. 

\- "Well, let's get started then, shall we?" Harry laughed and took off his tie. Louis questioned with his eyes why he took it off, but realized the reason when Harry got up and put it around Louis neck instead; pulling him with Harry on top of the bed. They were both giggling when fiddling with each others pants in need of getting more friction in between them. 

\- "We'll need to be quiet, though, Marcel. We don't want my super sexy Superstar boyfriend to hear us, now do we?" Louis was nibbling all over Harry's -Marcel's- skin and running fingers through the gel-filled hair. 

\- "Well, we'll just have to lock the door because I'm going to make you feel so much pleasure that my name will be at the tip of your tongue and then I'll hit that spot inside you and you'll scream it out so the whole building will hear that you're all mine" Harry said back in confidence. Louis was already growing hard by each word that effortlessly slipped from Harry's pink lips and into his ear like a whisper. 

\- "Harry" slipped out from Louis because god help, Harry would be the death of him. The geeky attitude that his Marcel character contained put together with Harry's habit of controlling their love life had triggered Louis to be with him every free second of every bloody day. Harry never complained, they didn't only have that sexual attraction, afterwards they would lay in each others arm and talk for a couple of hours until the sun was welcomed back by the morning and the birds had awoken from the night. 

\- "Going to make you see stars" Harry then said fully aware of what it did to Louis. He could feel his boyfriend's lower region grow harder which each movement of their hips. Louis never believed seeing stars was possible, he thought of it as more of a saying that went around. But with Harry it came to life and shined so much brighter than the ones on the pitch black sky at night. 

\- "Just take me already" Louis moaned and got a firm grip of the hem of Harry's preppy-school-boy trousers. His small fingers hooked under the boxer briefs as well, pulling them both down in one swift motion. Harry then rolled around a bit on the bed back and forth with lips on lips and his groin rubbing against Louis' through the material of Louis' pants. 

Harry stopped rolling around; staying on top of Louis and proceeded to take Louis' clothes of as well because if Harry was naked, Louis needed to be as well. So Harry's hands worked their way to Louis' shirt and started tugging on it, indicating that he wanted it off as quickly as possible. They broke the heated kiss they were connected in to pull it over his head and then they were back at it while Harry's fingers fumbled with the button and zipper on Louis' jeans. They were good at this, for sure, usually it would only take mere seconds to get out of the clothing items. This time they felt each other more; exploring each other as if tomorrow would never come. They both knew tomorrow would come too soon and they would go back to the usual; publicity stunts and god awful interviews about the American tour. But for tonight -and many other nights- they pretended. It's a possibility that that's the reason to their role-playing. It helps them pretend that they aren't themselves, they are just two people in love that wants to share the world in a special and strong way. 

\- "So beautiful" Harry mumbled against Louis not-so-innocent skin that would need Lou's help with make up to cover up the bruises tomorrow. Louis didn't mind them, though. He liked having Harry marking him. It made him feel somewhat wanted in a messed up way. He could look at them and get reminded of how they got there. "So precious" Harry continued and roamed Louis' sides with his hot palms and slowly made his way down to Louis' trousers; playing and teasing with the older boy who groaned and moaned from Harry's touches. So Harry decided to be nice for once and pull them completely off of Louis' lower body half. Now they were both messily naked on top of the sheets while their lips were everywhere; neck; another pair of lips; chest; jaw. 

\- "Screw any more foreplay. I need you inside me, now!" Louis roared earning a smirk from Harry's part. Harry loved how eager Louis was. It showed him that he was in need of something deep, quick and loud; Harry's second favourite after slow, passionate and loving. Then there was also the times where Louis topped and jealousy-sex was pretty great to be honest. 

\- "As you wish, stud" Harry purred into Louis ear and put two fingers in front of Louis' mouth so he would suck them. "You still need prep, bad boy". When his fingers were wet and could be used as improvised lube Harry got off Louis so he could push his legs apart. Louis was defeated, he just laid there with all his glory showing and Harry getting closer and closer to his ass with those wet fingers. "Do you want my finger inside your pretty little bum?" Harry was more of a tease than ever now and Louis had a love-hate relationship with that side of Harry. 

\- "Yes, go-o-o-d, yes" Louis moaned and felt the tip of Harry's finger by his entrance. Harry took his time with pushing it inside so half of his finger had entered Louis who felt awkward like that. He wanted all of Harry. And he wasn't patient enough to not point it out this time around. "For the love of god, Harry. Get inside me now! Or do I have to get inside of you!" 

\- "You have to work on your self-control a bit, love, don't you think?" Harry was continuing with the act of getting Louis to beg even more. It was amusing and turning Harry on extremely. 

\- "I fucking hate you right now. You know that?" Louis forced out as Harry pushed his finger all the way in and started wiggling around a tiny bit. "FUCK!"

\- "Oh you hate me. Has Marcel been a bad, bad boy... I believe you've been pretty bad yourself, Tomlinson. So bad that you'll have to get punished" Harry was now standing on his knees in front of the bed with Louis' legs on either side of him; Louis still on his back against the messy sheets. 

\- "Ha- Marcel I- OH LORD" Louis screamed out when Harry added another finger next to the first one. His fingers moved in a scissor motion until he started pumping them in and out of Louis instead. 

\- "I don't want to screw foreplay. I want to screw you" while Harry was speaking his hot breath hit the base of Louis' length and then moved out to the head of it awfully slow. 

\- "Ugh... shit... fucking... hell.... I-" Louis couldn't even form words properly anymore. Everything was a blur and Harry wasn't even inside of him yet unless you count his fingers pumping and the tips connecting with a bundle of nerves somewhere inside of Louis. 

\- "You prepped enough now?" Harry was cruel. He knew all to well what he was doing to Louis right now. The older boy was jelly under his touch and had no power what so ever over his boneless body. 

\- "YES!" Louis shouted, not because he wanted to answer but because Harry was getting good at hitting his prostate with his fingers now and it was repeated again and again. 

\- "Good then" Harry said and pulled his fingers out of Louis. "I was thinking a blow-job, then me shagging your brains out. But it seems like there was a change of plans, that's good, right?" Louis didn't answer him at all. He just let Harry do his own thing which was taking out the bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand - for once not being too lazy to grab both, usually they end up using Louis' saliva as lubricant. He got up from the floor and placed himself on the bed with his knees on either side of Louis' hips so Louis could watch him put both onto his throbbing erection. Having Harry touching himself while putting on a condom and rubbing lube over his cock almost made Louis come right there and then. It could be Harry's eyes rolling back or the porn-star expression on his face, whatever it was it made Louis pull him down against his chest and kiss him deeply. It wasn't like those other kisses where tongues tangled or moans were exchanged. This brought back the after-sex Louis and Harry who would remind each other of their shared love and adoration. 

\- "Get inside me now before the prep just goes to waste" Louis mumbled against Harry's reddish lips and then pushed Harry back up to his knees. "Just take me; raw, fast and hard, Marcel" Louis mocked the tone Harry had used earlier when nicknaming Louis. 

\- "As you want, master. Remember what I told you earlier. You will be seeing stars and screaming my name louder than ever before" Harry reminded Louis and then lined himself up so the tip of is dick was at Louis' opening. 

\- "If you don't get inside me now I'll turn us around and get it in there mys-" That's the moment Harry decided to thrust into Louis with such force that Louis screamed out in pure surprise. It shocked him how certain Harry was about this, usually the younger out of the two would be careful not to hurt Louis in any way. Whatever roles they were playing he would still make sure Louis was fine and felt as much pleasure as he did. "Dear god" Louis moaned out into the air along with other religious people that should simply not be mentioned during sex, but Louis couldn't help but to scream 'Oh lord' or 'Sweet Jesus' because it felt so bloody good to have Harry inside of him bouncing up and down with more and more force each time. With shaky hands Louis grabbed a hold of Harry's biceps to pull him down for a kiss and at the same time turn them around so Louis was on top. Harry didn't mind the control Louis took, Harry himself had lost all his energy and now kept going on pure lust and the pleasure Louis gave him from moaning out his lover's name. 'Harry, Harry, Harry' escaped Louis' lips more times than either of them could keep count of.

\- "Bounce, baby" Harry instructed Louis who obeyed orders. He was a bit unsure at first -it had been a while sense he rode Harry like this- but soon loosened up to the actions and began to throw his head back with each and every touch of that special spot Harry hit with his erection inside of Louis. "Feels so good, babe. I love you so much... so beautiful" even in a moment like this Harry manages to make Louis feel appreciated and adored in many ways. 

\- "Harry I'm c-"

\- "I know, just let go" Harry ordered Louis who felt his walls close around Harry's dick and then his vision went blurry -almost black- for a few mere seconds of reaching his absolute high. Stars appeared as promised as a miracle somewhere in all the uneven vision and Louis let Harry's name just fly out of his mouth in the shape of a loud, sharp scream as he came all over his own and Harry's chest. Louis continued riding out his high by bouncing up and down; getting Harry to release his white, sticky liquid inside of Louis. 

 

They collapsed next to each other; panting and smiling like complete fools. Their breathing never seemed to slow down, but neither of them cared once laying in each other's arms cuddled up under the warm sheets after Harry had pulled off the condom. Harry had taken some tissues from the bedside table and cleaned up the white, sticky mess before bringing Louis into his tight embrace. 

\- "I love you, Louis. We still got tonight to not care about anything, right?" 

\- "I love you too... everyone should know that" Louis replied. And the next week. Everyone did know Louis loved Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my Wattpad account.


End file.
